Secret Sleepwalker
by Sweet4sweets
Summary: We all know that Hiyori's phantom side give her the ability to smell people from the far shore, and the ability to fight like she always dreamed of, but sometimes, that side of her just does whatever it wants. Yatori One-shot that is fluffier than Yato's fluffy fluff scarf. Contains spoilers.


Disclaimer: I wish I owned these fantastic characters, but alas I own nothing but this random story I thought up in the middle of the night. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

9:00am Yato's POV

I stayed over Kofuku's shrine once again, seriously you'd think it would be easier to build an underground empire. Anyway, I try to get up early every day so I can get an earlier start on the job. Danger waits for no man after all.

The key word in all of this was try. Sometimes after really stormy nights, I wear myself out slaying phantoms. Not to mention using Sekki so often takes a toll on Yukine to. Even though I complain I'm grateful for the work, including the jobs that I don't get payed for. It helps me keep my mind off things, like being a minor god, a god of calamity, Hiyori, work, money, Hiyori, blights, worshipers, Hiyori, and it works, I haven't thought about 90% of those things in ages. Ever since I got business cards (Hiyori's idea) I've been making a good amount of money. My underground empire is almost ready to be inhabited, and if you're wondering why I won't just build it above ground, it's because their is a perfect shrine already up there.

Still, I have to finish Hiyo— the guest room, so I can't stall anymore. For some odd reason the bed is unusually warm and cozy today so it's infinitely harder to get out of bed. I start to open my eyes when I hear Kofuku gasp.

* * *

9:00pm Hiyori's POV

Today was my last day of school! Well, last day of my sophomore year at least. The irony of it all is that according to Yato, this was one of the stormiest nights of his career. You'd think that this would be a peaceful night, but because of last minute exams and assignments, friends moving away, and the possibility of summer school, the guys had their work cut out for them. I told them earlier that I was coming over to celebrate, but I knew they had forgotten when I saw them walk through the door looking as if a gust of wind could knock them over.

"Hey Guys!", I said with a smile hoping to cheer them up. They looked at me and mumbled a quick "hey" before they both plopped into their respective seats at the table. It took them all of 2 minutes (a new record) to realize the food in front of them. It wasn't long after that when they dug into every morsel insight.

"Nof tha 'm nof graful", Yato started before swallowing his cheesy buns, "But what's all this for?".

" Today was my last day of school, I'm officially a junior now!", after saying that Yato got a blank expression on his face, then ran up to his bedroom.

"What was that about?", asked Yukine. "I have no idea." After saying this we all continued to talk about our day's and the far and near shore.

15 minutes had past and Yato was still up in his bedroom. I started to stand and said, "Maybe I should go che—"

" **No**!" Kofuku yelled. I sat back down and started to wonder why on earth she would stop me from going to check on him.

"Kofuku…", I said in a sickly sweet sing-songy voice.

"Yeeeesss?"

"Is there something I should know about what Yato's doing?"

"Nope", she said and then continued to eat her strawberry candies.

"Okaaay", I decided instead of arguing with her, I was going to make a run for it and go see for myself. Not, because I was scared of the very large regalia next to her, Daikoku, or anything like that. Running just seemed like the right thing to do.

I was almost done calculating how long Jungle Savate could knock someone unconscious when I heard him barrelling down the stairs.

"What took you so long Yato?"

"I….. was looking… for….. your gift", he barely managed to get the sentence out through his heavy breathing. I was about to say something when I realized that he smelled differently. He always smells great, even after fighting with Sekki, but this time he smelled….. Yummy. Ummm N-Not like in a I wanted to eat him way, GAH forget I said that. He smelled fruity, after giving him a once over I noticed the ends of his hair were wet, and that he traded in his tracksuit for black sweats and a light blue T-shirt. He probably took a shower before he changed clothes. Guess he couldn't wait to get in his pajamas, as usual.

"Ya know, you didn't have to— "

"I know, but I wanted to. Now close your eyes and hold out your hands."

"This is ridi— "

"C'mon just do it, pweeeaaase for me", he said giving me the kitten face that he knows I can't refuse. I sighed and agreed to play along with his shenanigans. I held out my hands and waited patiently. I heard him rustling through his pockets before I felt some weird things in my hand, when I wrapped my hand around it I realized they were made of metal. Still, I had no clue what it might be.

"Need a hint?"

"Yes please."

"That'll be 5 yen"

"What?!"

"You made the wish, now you gotta pay up."

"But I-I didn't— You're the one who— Oh fine." Placing the items in my left hand, I got the coin out of my pocket, after flipping it in the air with his thumb, he gave me his hint.

"It goes with the gift I gave you last year."

"Hmmm…" What was it, now that he mentioned it, I do remember him giving me something in a small box. Something he had made for me. A necklace? No that's not it. A ring maybe? Nope, that was a dream. I scratched my head in thought when I heard a jingling sound. Oh yeah! Now I remember.

"Is it another charm for my bracelet?"

"Mhm, open your eyes and look!"

I did as he said and what I saw was just— just—

"Do you like them? I know they aren't perfect but—"

I wrapped my arms around him and said, "They're beautiful thank you, Yato-chan". Last year, He gave me a charm bracelet, saying that it would, "Help me remember". Back then he gave me my first charm bracelet, with it he had 3 charms made along with the chain.

The first charm was a bus, in memory of the day we first met, when I pushed him out of the street so he would be safe. I've replayed that moment over and over and over again in my head wondering what would've happened if I didn't save him. At first, I thought that was what I should've done. He wouldn't have died since he was a god, the worst that would've happened is his "fluffy fluff scarf" being ruined. Then I realized, if I hadn't tried to save him he would've been a stranger to me. I would've never remembered who he was, or fallen fo— never mind, you get the point. Ever since then, I've been very grateful to that bus, and I wouldn't change a thing from that day.

The next charm was a pink tinted clear marble, in memory of the time I almost lost everything. Nora stole my memories from me, so I wouldn't interfere with her plans anymore. It was one of the most terrifying times of my short existence. I spent my days feeling like I was missing something, something dear to me. I could remember Yukine, but not him. Even when he showed me the beautiful picture book of our time together I still couldn't figure it out. Later he told me that he would get my memories back, he said it with such conviction, but I STILL couldn't remember. So, when he left to fight for them I immediately grabbed him. Why? I still don't know. It could've been instinct, it could've been confusion, it could've been that a small part of me remembered, but I'll probably never know for sure.

During the fight, my memories were shattered. In that time I was lost, floating in the border between the near and far shore. Then, he saved me. Not from saying my name, or fixing my memories, but simply by being there. My favorite smell, his smell, is what brought me back to the near shore. Though I'd never tell him that.

That incident also inspired the third charm he gave me last year, a miniature charm of myself in Chibi style. Yato said it was so I wouldn't forget what mattered most "who I was". The charm has helped me through my high school experience. He even had a pink tinted glass tail attached to it. I still have no Idea how he got the creator to include so much detail. Maybe he gave him a picture...

This year he gave me 3 more charms. One of himself and one of Yukine, both in Chibi style. As well as one of the shrine I made him. Such a small gesture made him so happy. I was glad that I could do that for him. That shrine made him shed tears of joy that day and revealed his true name. Without that revelation Yato might still be in the underworld, suffering. Making that shrine was worth every splinter and cut.

I don't know how much time had passed since I embraced him, but when I let go I realized that the others were gone. Yato and I were the only ones left.

With a blissed look on his face he smiled at me. "I'm gonna do this every year, this way you'll be able to remember everything every time you look at your wrist."

"I'm glad, even though I promised to never forget you— and I intend to keep that promise—, I'm glad that I have this…", I yawned before I continued sleepily, "as a back up."

"My pleasure, now let's get you home." Yato picked me up bridal style and was about to carry me to my house before I managed to say, "I was gonna stay here tonight."

He paused mid-step before saying, "W-Where Hiyori?"

"In the guest bedroom of course"

In my barely awake state I could've sworn I'd heard him breathe out a sigh of relief and maybe, just maybe, a hint of sadness.

"Very well then"

I could feel myself going up the stairs and being laid in a soft cushiony bed.

"Goodnight, My sweet Hiyori."

As sleep began to take over me I thought to myself, "Goodnight, My Yaboku"

* * *

1:03am Dream Hiyori's POV

 _I was frolicking in beautiful fields of flowers. Picking them up and smelling different ones as I went along. I was smelling the fallen cherry blossoms when I smelled the most unique and beautiful smell. I knew as soon as I smelled it, that the flower making it was going to be my own. I just had to have it. I walked around searching for the group of flowers making that scent, maybe it was the Ume and Kiku flower? No, that's not the one, it's smell was too strong. Not in a bad way, it just wasn't for me._

 _A patch of Sakura's and Momo's looked beautiful and smelled just as good, but they still weren't quite what I was looking for._

 _Asagao smelled almost exactly like it! However, it's smell soon faded away. I dropped the flower and continued my search._

 _I walked and continued my search to no avail, but the smell was getting closer. In the distance I saw a huge field full of Tsubaki and Sakurasou. They must have been making the smell! I ran to the field and when I reached it collapsed into the garden. It was so beautiful and smelled heavenly. I wanted no— I needed more of it. I layed in the middle of the field. Enjoying the feeling of being enveloped by their beautiful smell._

* * *

9:06am Yato's POV

"Yatty! Why didn't you tell me you finally got together with Hiyori?!"

" **What**?! I never— we're not— she doesn't— GRRRRR! We aren't a thing!"

Kofuku looked at me in disbelief. Then continued with a smirk on her face.

"If you guys aren't a thing then why Is Hiyori in **your** bed, instead of hers? Hmmm?"

I laughed, "Kofuku you've really lost it this time haven't you?"

"Yatty"

I stopped laughing at her ridiculous notion long enough to say, "Yes?"

"Look to your right."

"Why?"

"Just do it"

As I looked over I saw her beautiful sleeping face. Right. Next. To. Mine. It was at that moment that I felt her arms wrapped around me, and noticed her feet nudging mine. It was everything I dreamed of, It was amazing, and It. Was. Terrifying.

"Hi-Hiyori?!"

All she did was snuggle closer and respond in her sleep filled voice,

"Smells...Nice."


End file.
